ehwa_unnt_kabahlfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Ehwa/Ersatznachrichtenseite
Willkommen und Grund für diese Seite *] Hallo erstmal, und herzlich Willkommen. :-) Ja, also ich mag diese auch sogenannten Diskussions''fäden (oder auch eigentlich recht angenehm benannten „Nachrichtenseiten“) nicht sonderlich, da sie mir zu sehr von den ansonsten eigentlich üblichen (MediaWiki''-)Besprechungsseiten (oder auch sogenannten Diskussionen, wie beispielsweise unter w:c:de.stargate:Diskussion:Orizi) abweichen, mir allein deswegen auch meine Gestaltungsmöglichkeiten zu sehr eingrenzen oder mich behindern und zu allem Überfluß auch noch unfreiwillig aufgezwungen werden, indem einfach mal so meine Benutzer Diskussion:Ehwa durch eben die genannte Nachrichtenseite ersetzt wurde. Also wenn jemand einfache Nachrichten (wie schau mal auf die Seite unter …) hinterlassen möchte, dann kann diese Nachrichtenseite von mir aus auch weiter genutzt werden. Für größere Besprechungen sollten aber wohl besser die eben schon genannten Besprechungsseiten (oder eben auch ersatzweise diese Ersatz-Nachrichten- und -Besprechungsseite hier) genutzt werden. MfG. -- Ehwa, am 19.3.2018, 10:47 (MEZ) :Hallo Ehwa, :Ich antworte in der Annahme, dass dein Text eine Reaktion wünscht. :Wir haben als Admins nicht die Möglichkeit, Nachrichtenseiten pro Benutzer, sondern nur pro Wiki ein- und auszuschalten. Wenn das dein Problem ist, muss ich leider bezüglich der Zuständigkeit direkt an FANDOM verweisen. :Dieses Wiki nutzt sie eben. Es müsste schon einen guten Grund (jenseits vom persönlichen Geschmack) und/oder eine Mehrheit der Befürworter geben, um das zu ändern. :Die FOSL bietet allerdings ein paar Scripte an, wie man die alten Diskussionsseiten wiederherstellen kann: PseudoTalkPages und UserTalkNotifications :Ich kann dennoch verstehen, warum du die neuen Nachrichtenseiten nicht magst. Ich finde sie optisch praktischer, technisch ist die Umsetzung jedoch katastrophal. :Ich kann allerdings Diskussion:Ehwa|action=history}} keine Bearbeitung entdecken, in der eine Diskussionsseite von dir existiert haben soll. Du bist ja auch erst seit April 2017 im Wiki. Soweit ich mich erinnere, wurde das weit davor umgestellt. :LG Agent Zuri Profil Nachrichtenseite Blog 12:50, 19. Mär. 2018 (UTC) ::Danke für deine Hinweise, das hatte ich so nicht erwartet. :-) Was das Zurücksetzen, auf die angeht, so bin ich aber von deinem vorgebrachten Lösungsansätzen nicht gerade hingerissen. Einer der Vorteile, der guten alten (MediaWiki-)Besprechungsseiten (welche so ja nach wie vor u.a. an Einträgen, wie unter w:c:de.stargate:Diskussion:Orizi nutzbar sind) war nämlich, daß diese u.a. auch ohne JavaScript genutzt werden können, aber weder die neuen wahlweise (oder auch optional) hinzuschaltbaren Nachrichtenseiten noch die PseudoTalkPages und UserTalkNotifications kommen (soweit ich das sehe) ohne JavaScript aus, davon mal abgesehen, daß diese noch nichtmal in meine Sprache (wenigstens an der Benutzer-Oberfläche) übersetzt wurden. Und ja, die neuen Seiten machen zwar bildlich/sichtbar (oder optisch) etwas mehr her, jedoch geht es mir bei den Besprechungen eigentlich eher weniger um Optik oder wie du es auch nanntest, um (persönlichen) Geschmack. Das Aussehen sollte meiner Ansicht nach immer dem üblichen Arbeitsablauf unterliegen oder anders ausgedrückt, eben den Arbeitsablauf möglichst nicht stören. Es ist – jedenfalls in meiner (Erfahrungs)Welt – immer möglichst nur an der Oberfläche anzusetzen oder sozusagen auch nur das Sahnehäubchen, oben drauf. :-) Naja, letztlich können all meine Begründungen hier aber auch nur wieder gegen mich als persönlicher Geschmack ausgelegt werden. Du bist hier, soweit ich das bisher mitbekommen habe, gegenwärtig der Einzige, mit den erforderlichen erweiterten oder auch sogenannten Adminsitrator-Rechten, um diese u.a. auch JavaScript-bedingten Nachrichtenseiten abzuschalten (oder zu deaktivieren). Im Grunde hätte es genau andersrum laufen sollen, also jeder Nutzer sollte sich seine eigene Nachrichten- oder auch Besprechungsseite selbst frei einstellen können und nicht alle im Gleichschritt in deine Richtung gezwungen werden. Naja, wenn mir die Zeit mal reif dafür erscheint, dann werde ich mich möglicherweise auch mal dazu hinreißen lassen, das auch (nochmal) bei FANDOM vorzubringen. Gegegwärtig bin ich davon aber wohl eher noch etwas entfernt. Und was die nicht existierende Diskussionsseite von mir angeht, ja, hier im Wiki konnte ich eine derartige Seite noch nicht anlegen, da das ja durch die vor mir hier schon festgesetzten Nachrichtenseiten verhindert wurde, wie ich das ja auch bereits oben wenigstens schonmal angedeutet hatte. Es gibt aber (Media)Wikis, auch bei Fandom, wo das möglich ist. Egal, belassen wir es einfach vorerst wie es ist. Ich werde mich da schon irgendwie (weiter drumher)rumwurschteln. Und womöglich kommen ja andere, und ggf. auch du selbst, auch noch zu dem Schluß, besser wieder auf die weniger störenden Besprechungsseiten zurückzuschalten (und es, wie schon geschrieben, eben den Nutzern selbst frei und ohne Bevormundung zu überlassen, welche Art der Besprechungsseiten sie bevorzugen wollen). -- Ehwa, am 19.3.2018, 18:35 (MEZ) :::Danke für deine Antwort. Ich kann nur noch einmal ausdrücklich betonen, dass ich für die von dir als "Bevormundung" bezeichnete Situation nicht verantwortlich bin. Ich würde es ebenso begrüßen, wenn du die diese Seite als Diskussionsseite und ich als Nachrichtenseite sehen könntest. Aber darauf haben wir beide keinen Einfluss. In meine Richtung gedrängt wäre es umgekehrt auch, wenn du sagen würdest, dass wir jetzt alle Diskussionsseiten nutzen müssten. Es wäre immer einer von uns unzufrieden. Genauso entscheiden sich die einen Wikis so, die anderen so. Und, wie du selbst andeutest, haben beide für den jeweiligen Anwendungsfall ihre Vorteile. Besser wäre es demnach, wenn man sie je Anwendungsfall an- und abschalten könnte. :::Meine Lösungsvorschläge sind Ansätze von Nutzern, die in deren Bereich des möglichen waren. All das geht nur mit JavaScript. Der Code, der es ohne JavaScript möglich machen würde, ist nur von FANDOM bearbeitbar. :::Wie genau schränken dich die Nachrichtenseiten ein? :::LG Agent Zuri Profil Nachrichtenseite Blog 17:55, 19. Mär. 2018 (UTC) ::::Es war doch schon meine Rede, es besser den Nutzern (möglich selbstbestimmt) zu überlassen (als sie unnötig zu bevormunden), für welche Art sie sich entscheiden (wollen oder sollten). Und was die Einschränkungen angehen, gut, die hatte ich hier so wohl (abgesehen vom unnötig aufgezwungenen JavaScript) noch nicht genannt (wofür ich dich im Übrigen auch gar nicht verantwortlich machewill). Nun, es ist u.a. nicht mehr möglich die Zusammenfassung zu nutzen, da diese in die (neuen) Nachrichtenseiten anscheinlich einfach nicht eingebaut wurden. Ebenso können kleine Änderungen nicht mehr einfach als solche (also mit einem K) gekennzeichnet werden. Gut wäre es zudem, wenn die Nachrichtenseiten schonmal so mit erweiterten (Lösch-)Rechten ausgebaut wurden, eben diese erweiterten (Lösch-)Rechte auch in die guten alten Benutzerbesprechungs- oder auch sogenannten …''diskussion''sseiten einzubauen, was natürlich auch wieder den Willen bei Wikia (oder Fandom) voraussetzt, auch das zugrundeliegende MediaWiki entsprechend mitzupflegen, um dieses ggf. anschließend hier bei Wikia zu übernehmen. Und nochwas, die neuen (Benutzer-)Nachrichten(seiten) lassen sich leider (im Vergleich mit den ) nur sehr schwer nachverfolgen (da es keine durchgehenden auch sogenannten ''Version''svergleiche mehr gibt), vor allem was auch nachträgliche Änderungen betrifft. Soviel erstmal hier – und später ggf. mehr (.. wobei das hier ggf. auch mal vernünftigausgegleitert werden sollte). MfG. -- Ehwa, am 21.3.2018, 07:18 (MEZ) ::::Noch Eins – was mir eigentlich schon vor einer ganzen Weile und ebenso auch wieder gerade im dir bekannten Gespräch aufgefallen ist: Diese neuen und offenbar noch immer sehr unausgereiften Nachrichtenseiten (welche nach wie vor ja eigentlich auch nur ein Aufsatz sind, welcher jederzeit auch wieder abgeschaltet werden kann) zeigen (im Gegensatz zu den nach wie vor fest eingebauten guten alten Benutzer-Besprechungsseite) die Zeitangaben, unter anderem in dessen Änderungen (oder dort sogenannten ‚Versionen‘), nur in der hier (wo ich leben welt)fremden/außerirdisch… ähmm… ausländischen :-) UTC an, ohne das auch nur im Ansatz kenntlich zu machen und egal was ich in meinen eigenen Einstellungen festgelegt habe. Neben mir sind aber sicherlich die meisten Deutschen sowie auch Österreicher wohl eher auf die (gegenwärtig noch um eine Stunde und ab kommenden Sonntag wieder um zwei Stunden nach hinten versetzte) mitteleuropäische (Sommer-)Zeit geeicht . Liebe Grüße. -- Ehwa, 23.3.2018, 15:26 (MEZ) Weiterleitung? Is it allowed under Wikia rules to redirect a talk page? And cross-wiki redirects don't work anyway. — evilquoll (talk) 08:26, April 13, 2018 (UTC) :Evilquoll schrieb : „Ist es nach den Wikia-Regeln erlaubt, eine Diskussionsseite umzuleiten? Und Cross-Wiki-Redirects funktionieren sowieso nicht.“ :Hallo Evilquoll, offensichtlich schon. .. jedenfalls bisher. Zudem bist du hier der Erste, der sich daran zu stören scheint. Im Übrigen ist es (für mich) unerheblich, ob derartige Weiterleitungen ihren Dienst verweigern, wichtig ist (mir) in der Hauptsache, daß sie auf die entsprechenden Zielseiten zeigen. Liebe Grüße. -- Ehwa, 13.4.2018, 10:44 (MESZ)